1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermographic camera, and particularly to a thermographic camera capable of two-dimensionally scanning an object to observe temperature distribution thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thermographic camera capable of two-dimensionally scanning an object to find the temperature distribution on said subject is already known. For example there is already known a thermographic camera which utilizes a scanning mechanism, such as a rotary polygonal mirror, for horizontal scanning, a deflecting mirror for vertical scanning etc. for successively directing infrared light emitted from consecutive points of an object to an infrared detector and indicates the signals obtained by said infrared detector on a scanning indicator, such as a cathode ray tube, controlled by synchronizing signals synchronized with the operation of the scanning mechanisms.
In such thermographic camera, however, as the temperature distribution of the object is continuously shown on consecutive frame, it is difficult to compare the distribution on a frame with that on a succeeding frame, and it is also difficult to measure the time-dependent variation of temperature in a particular point on the object.